eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Treyloth D'Kulvith
Ok what we know is you need to be within 10 meters during the entire encounter. You have 3-4 nasty AE's but the worst is the poison/fear AE he casts when he talks. If your past the 10 meters your ground meant and if your within the ten meters a group chain AE hits your group. So if one person is off then your raid will wipe. Everyone needs to be within ten meters on the pull. To determine this use a tinkered spoon looking thing (sorry forgot name) and when it glows STOP. One person needs to be Johnny on the spot literally. One designated MA needs to constantly move to the safe spot and the entire guild should be, not on him but IN him. The raid force should look like one person standing there. PLACEMENT IS EVERYTHING !!!!!! I recommend before the fight starts you practice a couple times on the movement. The MA will be moving alot within 5-6 meters. The entire raid needs to focus 75% on the MA and the other 25% on dps. Nobody should be looking at the mob. They should all have the MA in third person view and centering themselves with each movement. Now its time to pull. Once raid is set have the person come in that agros him. MT pulls him to left corner on left side of the curved railing. MA quickly sets his spot and raid follows and not even looking at the encounter but in third person view forming ONE body on the MA. Nuke away! *note* MA is 100% responsible for the raid "safe spot" which is 9 1/2 meters or so. Even if MA is a druid that turns themselves into a tree or tall object so everyone can see where to be. He/she needs to focus 100% on positioning cause thats the only way to beat him. All swarm pets and everything else are ok and this is a ranged fight contingant on casters. So form your groups accordingly. All casters in one group with a fury. Get int and casting speeds in that group as high as possible casue they will win the raid for you. The call to assist MUST be followed and not a second earlier or your raid will wipe. The call needs to come 15-20 seconds after the MT pulled to the corner. It's a long time but this particualr mob amplifies its hate gain level x2. So timing and placement are very important. Another thing to add is that he has a frontal knockback of about 30 meters. So occasionaly you will get tossed around the room. Hurry up and get back to MA or you'll get hit with an incurable poison and fear AE of about 6-9k damage. If you get hit with it your dead.... no exceptions. This is one of the hardest mobs I've encountered in EQ2 but I think we have a pretty good tact. Hope it helps. Oh and take a couple tinkered menders cause you'll need them. Slow and steady dps. If you pull the mob off the MT the raid wipes almost everythime. No BIG nukes till after 50%. ] This picture shows us relocating on MA Pay no attention I had MT targetted. Was sending him a shard. ] This pic shows how we become one entity. Pull inc.....